Truth or Dare: Cullen Style
by Aishwarya Swan-Cullen
Summary: Truth or Dare Cullen style is seriously extreme, and Edward, Emmett and Jasper fall victims to a vicious dare given by none other than Alice. this was a challenge my friend gave me The one-shot has everything from play to tutus, an will keep you laughing!


**Hey everyone!! Yeah, this is a one shot I was dared to make on my fwend's forum – the stipulation was : ****A one-shot involving Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, tutus, make up, and truth or dare =) Minimum words, 1000. Maximum, 2000.**

**So here you go Dani!! Enjoy it!!**

Bella and Alice were reading on the couch, their eyes swivelling left to right as they read; Alice's eyes seemed to stay stationary because of the speed with which she was reading, possibly a thousand times that of Bella. The pages too were flipping every second; the flitting noise they made was the only sound in the house.

But both of them looked similarly amused, their eyes a little bunched from trying to keep a straight face, and their lips quivering, their chests rising quickly and shakily haphazardly.

Esme too was trying to keep a straight face, but somehow, she managed to do it better than the girls. She was knitting incessantly, shooting dismissive glances at Bella and Alice, and amused glances at the three Cullen boys, who were sitting together on the couch, determinedly not looking anywhere but at their own books.

"Oh give them a break, you two!!" said Rosalie, turning away from the PC in the living room and grinning and Bella and Alice. Bella's inner giggles were starting to get irritated from staying inside her; so were Alice's. "At least they had the nerve to do it!"

Bella and Alice burst out laughing, guffawing more like, and their eyes were closed and bunched up, their mouths open and laughing. The amusement was too much for both of them; they let their books drop and clutched their tummies; Bella rocking to and fro, tears streaming from her eyes. Even Esme let out an involuntary giggle, followed by Rosalie's and the boys' faces seemed to grow darker in colour with a possible blush.

Bella stopped after a while, wiping her tears and she giggled a little more after showing Edward, Jasper and Emmett a little more pity. To amuse herself, she reminisced the scene…..

Emmett grinned at Alice, who was shaking the little black bowler hat, mixing the chits of dares inside it. She help out the black hat upside down, with folded strips of paper inside it, and shook it to Emmett so he could choose one.

Truth or dare Cullen style was fun, every one in the circle had to pick one strip of paper in the hat and do the dare written on it. The only person who hadn't taken a piece of paper yet was Emmett.

He put his pale hand in the hat and pulled out the last one.

He opened it with a malicious smile directed at Alice. He read it with his eyes and immediately, the smile swept off his face.

"No."

Alice grinned. "You have to."

"What's your dare, Emmett?" asked Edward, equally scared.

"What have you got?" asked Jasper.

Bella looked confused.

Emmett was having an inner battle and his mouth was moving fast, as if he was chewing his tongue and deliberating it to move and tell everyone else.

"Come on, now," Alice giggled. "I know what you've got anyways." She held up her index finger and tapped her temple.

Emmett took a breath and looked down. "I have to participate in the school play, The Elegant Swan, and play the lead."

Edward froze, horrified. "My dare is to do what you're doing!" He stared at Emmett.

"My dare is to do what _you're_ doing!!" Jasper's mortified glance was directed towards Edward.

Everyone in the circle laughed, and Alice laughed the hardest.

"So, you guys too chicken to play Truth or Dare" she mocked them.

Emmett growled and then sighed. "Cullens are never too chicken. You're on, little sister!!" He smiled revengefully.

"What?" exclaimed Jasper and Edward, horrified.

"Come on guys!" Emmett cheered. "It'll be fun!!"

"Make up and tutus and make up!!" whined Jasper.

Bella giggled. She anyways thought that her Edward would look sexy in a leotard and a tutu. Emmett may look out of place, and she knew that Alice would have no trouble with Jasper dancing ballet. Which is why she and Alice had written that dare together, in vain hope that any of the three adopted sons of Carlisle would get it, and then the remaining two would have to be in on it as well. Thanks to Alice's vision, we knew who was going to pick what, and we had prepared well in time for it!

Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Bella squeezed past the seated quests in the large auditorium with wide smiles painted on their faces. They shuffled past the parents and children in the second row and sat down at the seats free right next to the middle isle. Dressed their best, they were expected to act with politeness and dignity, but Alice and Bella seemed to be on breaking point, Bella especially.

After a few minutes, the announcer came onto stage and introduced the play. From whatever he said, Alice and Bella had to keep themselves from laughing – it was about a female swan that had changed into a man because his/her evil mother had put a curse on him/her and the play followed the she-male swan on her perilous journey to turn back into a girl…

Rosalie let out a stifled giggle, loud enough for the Cullens and Bella to hear, but not for anyone else. They waited, amusement hovering in the air and a little bit of guilt marring Bella's entertainment – surely the boys would get back on Alice and her. And it was a little painful for Bella to let Edward suffer extreme embarrassment.

The room went dark – the lights dimming and the stage lighting up, the velvety red curtain flowing fluidly and quivering under the stern gaze of the many projectors and lights. The endless material slowly bunched up and slid into the side of the stage, shifting slowly. It left behind a dark stage, through which silhouettes could be made out.

The Cullens' smiles became more pronounced, Alice positively grinning, but Bella couldn't see much, so she just smiled in anticipation.

And then a small light hit a pink boulder on the ground.

Rosalie giggled again.

The pink boulder straightened out and its front turned faced the back of the stage, decorated like a pond.

What everyone had thought was a pink boulder was instead the body of a person, bulky but well sculpted, in a pale pink leotard and a shocking pink tutu that was worn around the butt and was frayed with frenzy, the netting facing in all directions. A silky length of curly blonde hair fell down from the person's head and it swished a little, like the curtain, though there was no breeze,

The legs were bulky – Bella could only imagine that a very un-sculpted person would be the one I had assumed to be a pink boulder. The figure hugging leotard didn't flatter the actor's figure well either.

The odd girl extended a leg, pointing her toes, which, along with her foot, was encased in glittering magenta ballet shoes.

And then the girl turned.

A laugh bubbled to Bella's lips; luckily she wasn't the only one amused – many people around her had started laughing.

The girl was Emmett – with a ton of makeup gone to waste on him trying to make him look feminine and the blonde wig with a thick fringe framing his boyish face was only too male. Someone had evidently made to two prominent circles on his cheeks which were meant to be blushes, and his eyes were lashed and eye-shadowed.

Rosalie let out a beautiful but hilarious laugh nonetheless, and so did Carlisle and Alice, Esme was just giggling to herself, ladylike and nice.

And then Emmett began to dance.

Bella threw herself forward, laughing my head off as she realized that Emmett had stuffed something in the leotard to make himself ladylike boobs, and his grace was forced and girly. His face was straight and uncaring; though I knew he would be flushed and very embarrassed. His pointed toe followed into a graceful leap; it was so graceful and flexible, and he was being SO Emmett that Bella was positively crying with her incessant laughter, and it was coloured by many other bursts of laughter in the crowd as well.

She leaned back, linking arms with a giggling Alice, to watch Emmett accomplish jump after jump, grinning whenever he did and let his legs form a straight out line around his tutu.

Time seemed to move on quickly, with Emmett dancing like a very odd angel. Rosalie was trying to keep a straight face for his sake, though her eyes were clouded with admiration. Esme was nudging Alice, telling her to give it a break.

The shock of Emmett playing a gender changing ballerina never wore off, neither did the amusement, but after a while, Bella became more and more astonished and what he did – amazing cartwheel, he could stretch his leg above his head such that both his bare legs made a surprisingly straight line vertically, his hands on his toes. Rosalie wolf whistled at that one and Emmett positively looked embarrassed. Another time, while showing what he did usually as a "beautiful swan girl" he leaped with such flexibility, that his legs were a straight line horizontally, but they went even higher, and he looked like a Barbie with her legs stretched to their fullest extent. Another time, he did three back-flips in a row.

The auditorium started to boom with the sound of thunder, and Bella realized that Emmett was doing his best to look scared. This must be the bit where the evil cursed mother come in, Bella thought, and she looked eagerly into the shadows as an equally pale and spruced up "mother" came through the side of the stage, leaping high and landing with a slide on the floor beside a fakely cowering Emmett.

Alice let out a scream of mirth followed by laughter, and Esme followed her too, because the "mother" was clearly and equally make-up-ed and dressed up Jasper, with a short black wig set on his blonde hair. His eyes were dramatically played up, and his figure was a tad bit more slender in his startling black leotard and frumpy grey tutu, with startling green jazzed everyone onto him.

Up front, the VIPs who had come to the school play were completely shocked. Seeing the inhumanly beautiful boys play women was torture to them – they were probably on of those nosy drama aristocrats, who ate their bananas with forks and eggs from egg cups.

The laughter subsided a little – Jasper seemed to play his part well, his boyish voice pitched a little to sound wicked and nasty. The charm was working – he was dazzling Alice, even though she seemed to shake in the light-less auditorium, probably with laughter.

They all "ooh"ed and "aaah"ed when Jasper too revealed amazing abilities in the gymnastics field, and it did help this time to see him in back, his build didn't really flash, and his lame womanly breasts didn't seem so lame after all because the black hid the manly curves and muscled legs and abs.

The Cullen family kept on watching in awe and smirking as the two Cullen boys did their thing in feminine tutus; the guests up front became increasingly bad tempered due to the light heartedness in picking up the essence of the play.

Alice and Bella were just about to burst out laughing again as Jasper did a feminine flip with a masculine edge, and exited, and left a depressed Emmett to himself.

And then in walked on of the most handsome men Bella EVER knew.

His bronze hair was gelled back into one of the most receding hairstyles ever, his face pale and haughty. His figure was also dressed in black, a frilly bonnet at his neck. The tutu was black and white, but more masculine this time, and clearly he was a man. Bella found it insanely hard to believe that the gorgeous creature was Edward after all.

Edward danced with Emmett with astounding talent and grace, his ballet and Emmett's matching and graceful.

Which is when the absurdity of the scene hit Bella – the two men, dancing, in love with each other.

She let out a low snort of laughter, and giggled as she watched on, the men dancing in the absurd tutus, Emmett's wig falling off a little and his expression that of an embarrassed damsel in distress.

But when the moment came when Emmett took of his wig as he was meant to turn from a woman into a man as Jasper the witch came in and cursed her, everyone sat staring at him. His face looked feminine, too feminine for his body, and many had just realized that it was Emmett.

Then out of no where, an old man from the back broke into a desperate plea. "MY EYES!!!! MY EYES!!!!" he yelled.

The whole auditorium burst in guffaws and hilarity-filled laughs.

Bella snapped back to the present, still giggling at the memory. She laughed openly when she once again remembered the ending of the particular play, when Emmett had to do a split, and the discomfiture on his face was too much to have the Cullens keep a straight face.

"Well," said Emmett, smiling slyly towards the pair of them. "I did get plenty of compliments."

Rosalie giggled. "Surely."

Alice and Bella laughed at the venomous sarcasm and snort hidden in her comment, and returned to reading.

Before occupying herself, Alice's face suddenly went blank, and she stayed that way for a few minute; with each moment passing, the grin on her face became ore pronounced.

"No!!" Edward yelled, horrified. "No, Alice!!"

She turned to face him slyly, and smiled mischievously.

"Anyone up for a game of Truth Or Dare?"

**Lol – it was meant to be funnier, but I just did this in one day, few hours, since I was trying to complete three essays before the holiday finishes!!**

**My disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Nor are the characters..!!**

**Hope you liked it….feel free to review!! PLEASE DO!!**

**Luv,**

**Ash..!!**


End file.
